


My Works

by CoffeePressure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AIM Peter Parker, Assassin Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Brother Harley Keener, HAND Peter Parker, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, OSCORP Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Siblings, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: It's not a book > Just books I will or would like to write and summaries
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Avengers Team, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Carol Danvers & Matt Murdock, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Michelle Jones, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Ned Leeds, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Betty Brant & Happy Hogan & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis & Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Darcy Lewis & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Frank Castle & Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Friday & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Laura Barton & Maggie Lang & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Liz Allan & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Loki & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page & Ben Urich, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark & Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 28





	1. New Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how this website works (i know, I know a little late but still! I got it guys! or i hope so ) :")

Doctor Bruce Banner once said about Avenger project very clearly; They were not a team, they were like chemical mixture that makes chaos they were a time-bomb. Time-bomb that was about to explode.

Civil war – thats when it happened. It happened unexepted and too early for them all, yet if doctor Banner wasn't there to see it with his own eyes Tony knew that when he will come back he will not be surprised

And after Steve and rouges ran away doing enough damages too put almost all world countries on Tony's neck. He never called him.  
UN at first was sceptical and refused trust a man who worked with now-world cirminals but it all turn out good and new project has been started. The project called: New Avengers 

This time they were not going to be starstruck by “Legends” of their country or best assasins who claimed they know everything, because New Avengers were not going to be like that, they were about trust and support within each other, but firt they were going to recruit. 

And they will not give up because they were World's Mightest Heroes!


	2. Coffee Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's actually work I write for fun > all my thinking and imagination trough year maybe more. There's few things (ideas I fell in love with) from works of other people. And I don't know if I will ever publish this story because there's a few elements that were in works I read and It kinda feels like stealing even if It's in different works and perspective and mixed up with a few new things. It's more of what I would like to happen story because it sounds cool. Still it's not like I could actually write it good because I am not writing it in my own language so there must be a lots of grammar mistakes. Illogical sentences and whatever. So I just let u know that there's something like that.
> 
> And I have like 7 draft chapters sooo...  
> It's fun lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love coffee

Peter Parker is ex-assassin, ex-military, the best ( _he actually doesn't work for them but whatever_ ) S.H.I.E.L.D spy/mercenary, the vigilante of New york (mainly Queens) and at the end of the list he also is worlds best (online) addicted to the coffee detective working anonymously (trough his very popular website called Coffee Addicted) on every single case he can put his hands on.

Communicating with civils only by internet where everyone knows him as S.P.I.D.E.R. He is not afraid of any challenges - _He is **Sarcastic** no matter the situation, He is **Problematic** to people and not easy to figure out to anyone, He is **Intelligent** little shit, He is **deadliest** of them all, **Exhausted** all the time and not even trying to hide it and least but not last in every situation always **Reckless.**_

He is every single one of them but he definitely is not a **Hero**. Never was and Never will be.

_First Part of Series: Harder To Sleep, Harder To Breathe_


	3. They Are Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to "Coffee Addicted" and 2nd part of Harder to Sleep, Harder to Breath

I can't write description yet, I still write Coffee Addicted! :)


	4. [Spoiler Title]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3th to Harder to Sleep, Harder To Breath

:))))))) 

I write it so I am not confused about which work write next <3


	5. They Who Are Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something like MCU/Marvel Comics version of Harry Potter's world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just came up with the idea, yes I'm proud of it.

Tony Stark had been enrolled to school for mutants and enhanced for future superheroes even thought he don't have super-powers. Of course he get himself in trouble the second he step inside the school's building and now he need a supervisor who turns out to be one of already professional superheroes, thought, seventeen year old (who turns out has a problem of his own) Peter Parker don't seem to be thrilled by the idea himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dear friend, have a great day!


	7. Young Avengers

Normal day for the Avengers, Tony, Bruce and Peter work in the lab, Steve, Sam and Bucky are training, Natasha and Clint hang out in the living room watching Mulan, Wanda and Vision sleep on the couch when some weird very bad sorcerer decide to ruin their day. 

Or the one where Avengers are turned into teenagers while fighting on time Square with the bad wizard and Doctor Strange don't know how to fix it so they have to go to high school... Again 


	8. World's Mightiest Vigilantes

Peter Parker talking with his best friend/therapist about his fucked up life as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

* * *

The one where you friendly neighborhood Spider-Man's life is a bit too crazy for his sanity and Iron man decide he's the best candidate as new Superheros-Vigilantes consultant (Not that in the past any excited) 


	9. Turn Back The Clock And Then We Will See

It's basically about thirty-seven years old Peter Parker super experienced and trained high class vigilante Avengers in nine years old body who have to deal with MCU Avengers team bullshit while growing up... Again.  
It's part first of the series under similar name (Turn Back The Clock AU) where it's kind of explained how it all happened.


End file.
